Omega Robotallion
Omega Robotallion is Kodokor12's Guardian Bakugan. Information Omega Robotallion is the Evolution of Robotallion. Now with new, much stronger amour and more abilities, he is much more powerful and can manipulate lightning. He uses this to paralizes his opponents, before finishing them off with Powerful Blade found all over his body. Personality Omega Robotallion is often quite calm and relaxed, never getting stressed over things and always looking for a solution. He is also a natural born leader though he prefers to let others take over as he doesn't like the thought of being in charge. Like the rest of Kodokor12's Bakugan he will respect his opponent in battle, until they taunt and insult him, then he is very happy to speak his mind. History He was his partners first ever bakugan, they bonded and he soon became Kodokor12's Guardian Bakugan. Together they fought many opponents and won many battles. Over time he evolved into his current state, Omega Robotallion. After his evolution he was much stronger and few stood a chance against him. To this day they are still partners and plan on keeping it that way. 'Ability Cards' *'Steaming Blade': Adds 500 Gs to Omega Robotallion and an additional 300 for every ability card used in the next 2 turns. *'Dual Quasar: '''Adds 800 Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Mighty Blade: Adds 500 Gs to Omega Robotallion and Destroys the opponents gate card even if it hasn't been opened. *'Atomic Omega: '''Reflects all opponents abilities used in their last turn. *'Lightning Defuse: 'Transfers 900 Gs from each opponent to Omega Robotallion. *'Voltage Quasar: 'Returns the opponent to their base level and adds 400 Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Atomic Stream: 'Adds Half of the opponents Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Final Burst: If the opponent is more then 1000 Gs higher then Omega Robotallion he gets 1000 Gs. *'Shock Stream: '''Halves the opponents G power. *'Great Flame: If the opponent is Darkus, Ventus or Pyrus(Includes Hurricanian, Tartaronian, Demonis etc.) Omega Robotallion's abilities can't be Negated or Reflected. *'Smash Null: '''Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and adds 500 Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Blaze Null: 'Nullifies an opponents abilitiy and makes it unusable for the rest of the Game (This ability cannot be nullified) *'Level Burst: 'If the opponent has more Gs then Omega Robotallion his Gs go up to equal theirs. *'Dying Flame: 'Prevents an opponent from activating any new abilities for 2 turns. *'Burnt Amour: 'Reflects an opponents gate effect. This ability can't be nullified. *'Forced Gate: 'The Gate card will automatically open after this turn regardless if its yours or the opponents. *'Heated plain: Returns all bakugan on my side back to my hand. *'Melting hopes:' Doubles the effect of Omega Robotallion's next ability. If he is less then 1000 Gs the effect is tripled. Fusion Ability Cards *'Melting Core: '''Drops all Darkus, Ventus and Haos(Includes Hurricanian, Tartaronian, Demonis etc.) bakugan on the opponents side to 0 Gs(Can only be used after Burnt Amour has been activated and my bakugan has less then 1000 Gs) *'Atomic Neon: Subtracts 600 Gs from Omega Robotallion but allows him to change his opponents attribute. *'''Voltage Alpha: Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent, if their bakugan are either Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus(Includes Hurricanian, Tartaronian, Demonis etc.) the loss is doubled. *'Fierce Ruin: '''If the opponent has 1000 Gs or less then they automatically lose. *'Power benefeit: Omega Robotallion gets 1000 Gs, if the opponent is not one of the main six attributes, his Gs are instead doubled. *'Soldier Down: '''Removes any additional bakugan on the opponents side and subtracts their Gs from the remaining bakugan on their side. *'Frail Strength: The effect of the opponents ability cards are halved. Gallery Omega Robotallion.png|Omega Robotallion Scan 3.jpeg|Prototype Omega Robotallion Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:New Vestroia Bakugan